Christmas Day
this Page Episode is the replacement of MummyDog is Pregnant Characters *Peppa Pig *George Pig *Jase Pig *Selmo Pig *MummyPig *DaddyPig *DannyDog *MummyDog *Miss Rabbit *Suzy Sheep *Mrs.Sheep *Madame Gazelle *DannyDog *MummyDog *DaddyDog *GrandpaDog *MummyRabbit *RichardRabbit *RebeccaRabbit * Baby Alexander * Cousin Chloé * Auntie Pig * Uncle Pig *ETC Section heading Narrator : It is Christmas , Peppa & George are eating breakfast Narrator : Jase And Selmo are also eating breakfast DaddyPig : (Oinks) i can't believe there already going to turn 2 MummyPig : (Laughs and Oinks) yes , after a month they will be 2 George : (Oinks) and it's christmas MummyPig : (Oinks) Yes George it is christmas George : (Finishing his cereal and Christmas Ginger bread man) Narrator : For Christmas MummyPig has make Ginger bread man Peppa : (Oinks) Mummy what are we going to do today for christmas MummyPig : (Oinks) Well everyone is going in a bus christmas trip day Peppa : (Oinks) that sounds fun Goerge : (Oinks 2 times) Yeah , Really Fun Peppa , MummyPig & DaddyPig : (Finishing Breakfast) MummyPig : (Oinks) now , let's go in the living room and wait for the bus Peppa , George , MummyPig , DaddyPig ,Jase , Selmo : (walking to the living room ) Narrator : Peppa , George , Jase , Selmo , MummyPig and DaddyPig are waiting for the bus in the living room Miss Rabbit : (horning the Bus) Narrator : the bus is here Peppa : Yippe , the bus is here George : (Oinks 2 times) MummyPig : Alright everyone , let's MummyPig : I'll carry Jase and you Carry Selmo , DaddyPig DaddyPig : (Oinks) yes MummyPig MummyPig : (Picks Jase) DaddyPig : (Picks Selmo) Miss Rabbit : (Horning the bus Again) MummyPig yelling : WE ARE COMING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . Alright Everyone Miss Rabbit is waiting let's go Peppa , George , MummyPig & DaddyPig : (Walking to the bus) Narrator : here are peppa's friends DannyDog , RebeccaRabbit ,EmilyElephant ,SuzySheep , PedroPony and Madame Gazelle Everyone : (Making their animal noises) Miss Rabbit : (closing the bus door) Miss Rabbit : is everyone ready ? Everyone yelling : READY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mrs.Sheep : Be Carefull Miss Rabbit , remember that i'm Pregnant Miss Rabbit : yes Mrs.Sheep Peppa : (whispering Suzy) your mummy is pregnant Again ? Suzy : (Bahaps and whispers Peppa Back) yes , she is Peppa : (whispering Suzy) when is the baby going to be born ? Suzy : (whirspering Peppa) In June , Just 6 more months Peppa : (whispering Suzy) is she going to have a boy or a girl Suzy : (Whispering Peppa) We don't know yet (the bus started running a few minutes ago LOL) everyone : (Looking outside) Danny : (Whispers MummyDog) can I tell them now mummy ? MummyDog : (Whispers Danny & laughs) yes , go ahead Danny Danny : Ha Em , attencion everyone Danny : I have something to tell you all Madame gazelle : what is it Danny Danny : (Yells) MY MUMMY'S PREGNANT Everyone : (SCREAMING) WHAT !!!!!!!!!????? Madame Gazelle : waw , congratulation mummyDog MummyDog : (Barks) , Thank you , Madame Gazelle Everyone : (Smiling and Aplausing) Miss Rabbit : (Talking while driving & Laughs) Guess we have 2 babies on the way Mrs.Cow : (Saying in her mind) Make that 3 MummyRabbit : you're going to be an amazing big brother , Danny Danny : (Barks) Thank you , MummyRabbit Miss Rabbit : (stopping the bus) Everyone : (Getting out of the bus) Narrator : look it all the beautiful Christmas decorations Danny : waw Peppa : it's so beautiful *To Be Continued December 2014* Trivia *MummyDog is 6 Months Pregnant *Mummydog's new baby is going to be a Girl * and the baby will be born September 29, 2014 *Air Date : December 23 , 2013 (USA) *Air date : December 19 , 2013 (UK) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes